monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilim/@comment-29325824-20180528182308/@comment-27950421-20180530034529
I imagine that Lilim are exceedingly individualistic. Just look at the queen of hearts in comparison to her little sister Druella. Certainly pride and immense amounts of smexiness would be part of any lilims personality but I imagine what they are proud of and what direction they take their smexiness. The Queen of Hearts is childishly proud of her position as being a noble, making herself into a queen in her own realm. She also behaves akin to child by taking something (i.e. smexy pervertness) and going completely overboard with it and turn into a game. Druella on the other hand appears to be more proud of what she and her mother represent, bring peace and liberation via monsterization. Proud to the point that she blinds herself to the damage she does in trying to do this. Her source of pride lay not being a noble but in continuing what she views as her mothers noble work. This similarly impacts her behavior and sexual kinks. In some ways I imagine her view on sex and perversion could be comparable to a radical muslims view on Jihad. On top of this we don't really have a whole lot to flesh out the personality and drives of either of the canon lilim. A lot of this is left open to interpretation and that is by design. KC wants to make a sexual fantasy for his readers, by leaving thibgs open ended he allows the reader to make up their own idea of how this universe works. That can be seen by the arguments Aro and I have had. He does this for the simple fact that when dealing with nearly blatant wish fulfillment fantasies, no one knows you wishes and fantasies better than you. In the end we can a lilim behave in nearly any manner so long as it follows what KC has described with them being the pinnacle of monster kind. A lilim that is infatuated with idea of a pure love and will only allow her husband to catch a glimpse of her cleavage is perfectly within the realms of possibility so long as she's overwhelmingly powerful and sexy. A lilim who's greatest pride is being able to serve her man better than anyone else could possibly imagine and ends of having a massive fetish for being a maid? Perfectly feasible (also would be hilarious as hell, knight of the order gets kidnapped by a lilim and taken to her castle where she serves him hand and foot and with all her holes while he tries to resist the foul demon harlot would be most amusing) Hell, an intellectual lilim, who notices the declining population of humans and decides to actively work against the likes of Druella and tries to slow down the tides of monsterization while encouraging human couples to have lots of lovey dovey baby making sex so that they can make lots of sons for monster girls to fuck because who are the monster girls going to fuck if all the men are gone? A perfectly logical and reasonable character to create.